


Squirt Squirt

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Piper hissed, her cheeks a bright red, before grumbling under her breath. “C'mon. Don't stop. Please?”Leo stared at her, before smirking again as he dove back down.- LMAO this is literally just smut. I apologise in advance.





	Squirt Squirt

Piper moaned softly, her fingers tangling into Leo's shaggy curls. The Latino boy was pressed against her as he kissed down her exposed neck, sucking vibrant hickies onto the sensitive skin.

“Jesus.” She mumbled, tilting her head to the side, giving him more to work with.   
“Piper,” Leo groaned, shifting his body, allowing the girl to slip her nimble fingers past his waistband, “God, you've been working me up all night long.” Piper smiled widely, spreading her thighs wide. 

“They don't call me a tease for nothing Valdez.” Leo snorted, his hand slipping up Piper's miniskirt, his fingers dusting over her clothed clit. 

Piper groaned as Leo's nimble fingers slipped past her panties, the pad of his thumb pressing against her clit. She hissed as he ground his thumb onto the sensitive nub before moaning as he continued to kiss down her neck.

“Fucking hell.” She grumbled, rolling her hips onto his hand. His fingers stretched her out and massaged her. Leo smirked at her reaction, grinding down harder as she tilted her neck away from him as she moaned. 

Leo kissed her collarbone, sucking on the sensitive skin as she ground against his palm. He moved down her chest, leaving dark red hickies as he continued down under her belly button. He smirked as he pulled her panties off, kissing her thighs as he lapped up her release.   
Piper stilled, grabbing a fistful of Leo's curls as he got to work, his tongue folding around her wet clit. He licked and sucked at her sensitive nub, smirking as she ground herself onto his face. 

Stilling for a moment, Leo moved away from Piper's cunt, her juices flowing down his chin as he peered up at her.

Piper hissed, her cheeks a bright red, before grumbling under her breath. “C'mon. Don't stop. Please?”

Leo stared at her, before smirking again as he dove back down. He gently rubbed his index finger in her slit allowing her slick to get it wet, slowly, he pushed it into her as he continued sucking on her clit. Piper groaned, pulling on Leo's hair, throwing her head back as he continued to add more fingers. 

Leo continued eating her out, allowing Piper to relax as he lapped and sucked at her. He dug his tongue into her vaginal opening, opening her up as his fingers guided his tongue through. Moving his mouth away from her opening, he switched his attention to her clit, beginning to lick and suck on the sensitive nub again.

Piper squirmed, her fingers tangling in Leo's hair as she held back a moan. Leo stilled again, moving away to look at her. “Last time I checked McLean, I was the one in control.”

Piper glared at him in reply, before loosening her grip, shivering as Leo went back to eating her out. He continued sucking on her clit, smirking as her thighs began to shake. 

Adding another finger, and sucking harder, Leo watched, as Piper's orgasm began to rip through her. She bucked her hips, quiet moans escaping her lips as Leo continued sucking, her thighs wrapped around his head. She pulled on his hair, pressing his face into her pussy, her head tilted back as she rode his face. She stilled, her face scrunched up, as she bucked her hips onto Leo's face. 

“Fuck.” She grunted, her legs shaking as Leo pulled away, his face practically covered in her release, a smug grin on his face. Leo smirked, moving up, until they were at eye level. 

He smiled at her, gently kissing her forehead as he spoke softly. “Damn babygirl. Didn't know you were that horny.” Piper blushed, before wrapping her arms around his neck, Leo's lips capturing hers as they tangled their legs together.


End file.
